The Paddle Ball
by Teal Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to 'The Petstore' since I have no name for this series as of yet. Bakura and Marik have been playing with paddle balls for awhile now, and whats with the lack of mayhem in the past weeks? Malik and Ryou are about to find out.


**A/N: Okay people, here's the new story. Sorry if it's not up to expectations after the huge wait, my computer got a virus about a week ago and it just recently fixed itself. So first off, thank you to Got No Troubles With Tribbles for the idea! ^^ You rule girl! Also, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited the past oneshots. I really appreciate the support and comments you all give. I'm always open for ideas, so if anyone has one, please tell me. ^^  
**

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh then all the yamis would be back with their own bodies. They aren't and thus I don't own Yugioh. (smirks at the lawyers who are cowering at her logic) Eat that, biznitch!

* * *

Bakura had thought that Yo-Yos we're bad news, and then that being stuck in a cat condo was the worst injustice the world had ever done him. But fate would never let him rest easy. He had been stuck in the house for three months already, and still under punishment for the Scrabble game, the Yo-Yo rampage, _and_ the Petsmart explosion. Ryou had had it worse, he had had to prevent the police from arresting Bakura time and time again, clean up the debris from the explosions, and still go to high school.

But that's irrelevant, as this story does not pertain to the injustices that the two albinos face on a semi-regular basis. It _does_ however, focus on an event that happened during those first few months of grounding.

The many citizens of Domino were surprised that the yami had been behaving this well (only starting a small fire or two and stabbing an alley cat) for so very long. Unfortunately for the town, only Ryou was aware of what was actually going on.

Bakura had become rather obsessed with a small paddle toy with an elastic string and red ball. A paddle ball. At first he had thought was hallucinating, but then Malik had come over asking about what his own yami was playing with and the results had been one and the same.

Both of the most malevolent spirits in all of the world had been bested by Yami Moto and their obsession with beating him had been beaten by their desire to win at paddle ball. Or rather, to beat the world record as it now seemed. Both Ryou and Malik had come to the conclusion that their yami's had gone completely and utterly bonkers and that there was no saving them now. Not that they had ever had a chance before, of course, but the hikaris could have had a reasonable hope then.

"NOOOOO!!" The shrill cry startled both Malik and Ryou from their conversation, having deemed it safe enough to allow the two dark halves to be together a few days ago, the most they would do was get the strings tangled and start yelling at each other which could be broken up easily enough. This time it was a cry of anguish, not anger, and that caused both Malik and Ryou to spit out their coffee and tea respectively and rush to Bakura's room.

The door that the two hikari's slammed open was on the basement level, once opened it revealed dimly lit room that had been painted with dark colors. Not black but very dark blues and purples that could be mistaken for black. A bed that was really just a mattress was off to the side with blankets bunched at the end of it and a pillow lying half-off half-on the barely covered sleeping area. It was upon this mattress that Bakura was strangling Marik with more gusto than either of the lighter halves had seen in their lives. "YOU BASTARD! I WAS _THIS_ CLOSE!!!" Came his furious roaring as he shook Marik's blueish tinted form. Marik's typically lively(1) tongue was hanging limp from the side of his mouth and flying around as he was unmercifully strangled and his hands were gripping Bakura's wrists in an attempt to get the tomb robber to stop.

The source of this outburst was most likely the broken paddle ball toys that lay on the ground split in two and... sparking? While Ryou attempted to separate the two fighting darks, Malik bent down to pick up one of the paddles. It was heavier than he thought and the top layer of paddle appeared to be slightly torn off.

Malik peeled back the wood-textured tape and marveled at the complex machinery on the inside. "Well I'll be damned..." Underneath the tape revealed the most high tech machinery he had ever seen, buttons appeared to be placed in strategic areas on the paddle ball. The yamis must have been hitting them in a specific pattern to crack a code of some form. One of these buttons was flashing wildly and Malik pressed it curiously.

There was a soft _'ping'_ sound and suddenly the fighting stopped, Malik looked up slowly only to see both Marik and Bakura standing about an inch away from him and were leaning in. Malik jumped back with a squeak as the yamis dived for the paddle ball toy still clutched in his hands.

Malik disappeared into a writhing mass of bodies, each fighting to get the computer-paddle-ball-thing. All Ryou could make out of his friend was a bit of purple shirt and a shoe, but he was too terrified to get involved in this fight. He was already sporting a black eye from trying to separate the two yamis six seconds prior. Eventually Malik rolled out of the fight and curled up into a ball, trembling. Ryou rushed to his side.

"Malik are you okay!?" He gasped. Malik didn't move except to curl up tighter. Ryou thought for a moment. "Malik, those fangirls from school stole your motorcycle again." Ryou's mind, nor any mind in the known universe was able to register the speed at which Malik rose and gripped Ryou's collar.

"Where are they?! I'll kill them! I'll kill them ALL!!" His grin was demonic and his eyes were wild with a fierce light that none had ever viewed before in the world. Seto Kaiba would have cowered at the sight, and somewhere off in the city of Los Angeles a gang member began to sob uncontrollably.

At his outburst, the yamis froze mid fight. Bakura had one foot in Marik's stomach, his left hand was halted mid-tug on the blond's hair and the other arm was pulled back with a hand fisted and ready to pound into the other dark half's face. He was covered in bite marks, scratches, and bruises from the scuffle.

Marik was no worse off but he wasn't much better either. The yami had his teeth around Bakura's other leg, and one hand around the tomb robber's neck. His feet were placed on Bakura's leg that dug into Marik's gut in order to try to force it back.

The Paddle ball lay serenely in front of them, seeming a little out of place with it's bright light in the otherwise dark room.

Marik was the first to move, he climbed dutifully off Bakura who in turn stood. They brushed themselves off and Marik stepped toward his other half and placed his hands on the smaller blond's shoulders. "Malik, did you take your medication?"

Malik exploded. Not literally, as that would cause the room to be covered in brains and skull fragments (and no one wants that),he did it in more of the figurative meaning. Malik gripped Marik's wrists tightly, almost making the darker half wince. His bangs fell over his eyes so it was impossible to decipher his expression.

"Medication?! You've been trying to explode a government base or rob a bank or hack Kaibaland and you accuse ME of skimping on MEDICATION!!??" He looked up at Marik and the yami blinked at Malik's expression. His face was twisted into a feral grin and there was the same insanity in his eyes that Marik had had in Battle City.

"Yes." Came Marik's simple response.

There was a flurry of motion before Malik was on top of his dark half strangling him the best he could. Ryou desperately tried to get Malik away from Marik and the aforementioned yami was looking very amused.

While this exchange went on between the Egyptians and small albino, Bakura had picked up the paddle ball computer. He turned it over in his hands and grinned like the madman he was. What the hikari's didn't know was that Malik's guesses were actually wrong. They weren't trying to explode a government base, rob a bank, _or_ hack Kaibaland.

Instead of exploding a government base, robbing a bank, or hacking Kaibaland, the two had decided to put the stolen technology to better use. What was the better use? Messing with the Pharaoh's house of course.

Each button was routed specifically to a separate electrical outlet or water valve in the Moto household. When the buttons were pushed by the hitting of the ball then the separate areas of the house would turn on and off. Both of the yamis had been attempting to hit the right sequence of buttons to cause the house's system to overload and perhaps explode. Malik had hit the last button of the sequence just now.

What? It wasn't a government base that was going to explode.

Bakura looked at the clock that was ticking down the seconds and strapped on a stolen World War II army helmet in preparation. It should be happening right about... now.

The explosion ripped through the city like a fiery infernal kitten chasing after a ball of fiery infernal string that was attached to the tail of a mad and fiery infernal bull that had begun its charge towards a foolish and (You guessed it) fiery infernal matador. Buildings crumbled under the force of the blast and the very earth seemed to shake. Very few people were injured though, since almost all were at a festival in the force field protected Kaibaland theme park. Seto Kaiba being the only person to really plan ahead for these things. The casualties amounted to Yami and Tea, Yami was scared of roller-coasters and Tea decided to stay with him. Though whether out of a kind heart or a crush, the world was left to wonder.

The house fell silent as the tail end of the explosion echoed through Domino, Yami's screams fading with them. "So," Marik said brightly, grinning. He was covered in soot and had his arms wrapped around Malik's chest from behind in order to restrain him and protect him from the blast. Bakura's and Ryou's hair were stained dark gray with ash and dust and Malik was twitching. "Who wants cookies?"

* * *

**A/N : Weak ending, sorry about that. I had to end it with Marik but I wanted it to be randomish so... ta-da! I just realised while writing this that I really don't like Yami. And I don't like Tea _AT ALL_. Though I think it'd be pretty fun to do one of these from Yami's POV. **

**(1) - By 'lively tongue,' I mean all those creepy faces he did in battle city in the duel versus Yami. That shit was WEIRD man.  
**

**I'd like to hear your ideas, and criticism is always welcome! Leave it in a review!  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
\/**


End file.
